


Remus Lupin is Straight

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crack, F/M, Het and Slash, Hogwarts, Humour, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born a straight male in a society that constantly encouraged Remus Lupin to be homosexual was not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Lupin is Straight

Being born a straight male in a society that constantly encouraged Remus Lupin to be homosexual was not easy. 

It started early when he was about thirteen. His father, who was a Muggle, signed Remus up for the local children's football club for the summer. The coach, Tom Wilson, was a volunteer from the older squad. He paraded around in front of Remus like some sort of ponce. On second thought he probably was a ponce. He wore tight little shorts that showed off his muscular calves, the lusciously firm thighs and high tight arse. It was agonizing for Remus to see such a display of delicious sexuality. In his room every night he would do his best not to think of Tom and focus on how he preferred a girl's arse to some blokes. However, he would embarrassingly come in his hand once he allowed himself to think of those tight football shorts. 

Returning to Hogwarts for the next term Remus became determined to live the heterosexual lifestyle he was born to lead. He asked out Marlene McKinnon as a sign to prove his masculinity. They would sit a proper distance from one another on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus, after all, was a gentleman and not about to touch her. They would chat for hours on end. 

"I think Sirius Black has better hair but James is a much better quidditch player," Marlene said one evening. 

"That is so true about Sirius," Remus replied. "He let me run his fingers through his hair a few times and it's just gorgeous. To. Die. For."

"Remus, is there something going on with you and Sirius? I always see you looking at him," Marlene said looking at him sideways. 

"Yes there is," Remus answered, "he's my best mate. He comes in my bed and holds me when I have bad dreams." 

The relationship didn't last long after that. Remus attributed it to being too forward, he had touched Marlene's knee at the end of the night. 

Remus, broken-hearted, spent more time with James, Sirius and Peter after that. He looked to his male companions for all the support he needed. They made him more secure and happy, with the way they wrestled with him and walked around in their pants. Except for Sirius, he walked around naked just to see if he could get a rise out of Remus. 

It was in his fifth year that he had his first sexual experience with a bloke. It was with Sirius, naturally. Sirius had suggested, over lunch, that he and Remus study together in the library that evening. Remus said, "Yes, of course. But no matter the astounding spells you do with your wand I'm not going to look into your grey eyes and run my hands through your thick hair and kiss you."

"I have no intention of letting you do such a thing to me," Sirius replied with a smile. 

It was only curiosity that got Remus into the broom closet with Sirius, while they were walking back from the library. Curious about putting his mouth on Sirius's cock and lucky enough Sirius was curious about putting his mouth on Remus's. 

Remus had to be honest with Sirius though. "Sirius, though your mouth on my cock is perhaps the greatest feeling in the world, and I've wanked to the thought of it on many occasions, I plan on marrying a girl. She, if I am lucky, will be able to provide me with these sorts of pleasures." 

Sirius took the honesty in stride and was generous enough not to hold it against Remus. They had all sorts of sex before Sirius went to Azkaban--957 and a half times to be exact. 

Once Sirius was gone it gave Remus the opportunity to live the straight life he was meant to. It was unfortunate that his work often took him to places where handsome young gentlemen were in need of him soliciting them for sex. With their fine pressed shirts, expensive silk ties, and perfectly tailored trousers they were obviously young students in need of some extra money. Remus was only doing the upstanding them by paying for their services. He had always had a very kind heart. 

The plan to slowly court a woman became flawed once Sirius returned from prison. "Are you still intent on marrying a women?" Sirius asked as he and Remus they shared their first post-shag cigarette in over a decade. 

"Yes, that is my life long goal," Remus nodded, as he brushed a hand across the smooth planes of Sirius's stomach. 

"Would you still like to share a bed with me while you look? We can go away to an island with a low number of people that live there. You are sure to find a woman there." 

"Yes. That sounds like a perfectly brilliant plan! You were always so in tune with my true needs Sirius." Remus gave Sirius a "thank you" blow-job after the heart-to-heart discussion. 

Time slipped away from Remus, however, and only after Sirius's death did Remus realize instead of being balls deep in that perfect arse every night he could have spent at least one night a week looking for a proper wife. 

To his great fortune one practically landed in his lap. Not to waste time any more Remus married Nymphadora Tonks as quickly as he could. She was nice, with her short-cropped hair and genteel enough not to force sex on Remus before the wedding night. After they were wed Remus became the sort of heterosexual husband he knew was perfect. He never touched his wife in public, or much in private, allowed her to have her own room and always sat the proper distance away from her. He also made sure not to ask her to turn into a bloke and put her cock in his arse more than two nights a week.


End file.
